Dinah Nightingale
Dinah Nightingale was one of the goth girls at Centerscore High who has now graduated. During the early seasons of the game, Dinah was one of the main characters, and now rarely appears as she goes to Centerscore University. Dinah's most notable storyline has been her relationship with Brendan. Storylines Depending on the way John plays the game, if John chooses to date Dinah's best friend Raven then Dinah and her other friend, Spike, will disapprove of their relationship and help convince Raven to break up with him. Raven then becomes depressed without John and Dinah feels bad and helps them get back together. Raven then graduates from Centerscore High after this year. On Dinah's senior year at Centerscore High, she notices that popular girl Linda is upset as the most popular girls in school, Paula and Taylor have kicked Linda out of the popular crowd as they do not like the guys Linda is crushing on, Howard and Kenji. Dinah then skips school with Linda to cheer her up and they gain an unlikely friendship. Paula tries to stop Linda from hanging out with Dinah although Linda stands up to Paula. When the Model UN team win a trip to go to Europe, Dinah is nervous as she does not really know the other people in Model UN that well other than Linda. Dinah grows closer with Brendan, however, and ends up falling for him. Dinah tells Kat that she has a crush on Brendan making Kat furious as Kat also has a crush on Brendan. Amanda helps Dinah work up the courage to ask out Brendan although just as Dinah is about to ask out Brendan, she is upset to find out that he has already started dating Kat. Kat becomes highly over-protective of Brendan and tries to keep him away from Dinah. When Brendan and Dinah are paired up in a journalism project, they look for local ghosts in Centerscore and discover that the tale of the 'Wild Woodsman' is different to what people think. Dinah nearly confesses her feeling to Brendan but eventuallly does not. When Dinah is writing a story for literacy club, she writes about her story with Brendan and Kat although Andrew does not like her story as he thinks that she needs to analyze it more. Dinah then tries to find out more about Kat to help her story and realizes that Kat gave up her nerd friends to be with Brendan as Spud, who is head of the nerds, is Kat's ex-boyfriend and still has feelings for Kat, making him angry with Brendan. Dinah also finds out that Kat kissed Spud while she was dating Brendan. Brendan then finds out about how Spud and Kat kissed and breaks up with Kat. He is furious when he finds out that Dinah knew about the kiss and did not tell him. Brendan becomes depressed without Kat and stops playing Warscrewdriver:Online for a while. While Brendan is gone, Spud takes over his role and Dinah helps Brendan earn it back making Brendan and Dinah become friends again. Brendan starts to grow feelings for Dinah and when he sees Raven at a college party, she convinces him to tell Dinah about his feleings. Brendan and Dinah then announce their feelings for eachother and start dating. Dinah later becomes upset when she finds a list of things that she promised to do during high school and has not done any of them. Her goals were to get good grades, to become popular, to get a tattoo, to throw wild parties and to become Prom Queen. With only one week left of her high school life, Spud helps Dinah get good grades, Paula helps Dinah become popular, Spike helps Dinah get a tattoo, Brendan convinces Hector to let Dinah co-host the graduation party and even though Dinah did not win Prom Queen, at the graduation party the students re-create their own Prom and Dinah wins Prom Queen. Dinah then graduates from Centerscore High although she stays together with Brendan. When their long-distance relationship becomes too hard, Brendan and Dinah break up. Since then, Dinah has appeared very few times. Personality Dinah is a quiet, shy girl who is afraid of the popular clique. Dinah often panics when driving due to her mother having died in a car crash when she was younger. Dinah is gothic and rebellious aswell and enjoys playing Warscrewdriver: Online. She also enjoys writing, specifically poetry. Age Dinah graduated in Year 2. As of Year 6, she should be in her senior year at university and 21-22 years old. Relationships Romantic Interests Brendan Berg Dinah met Brendan right before the Europe trip, and they connected immediately. She had just worked up the nerve to ask him out when Kat beat her to it. She had been harboring a crush on Brendan ever since, and the two of them would sometimes meet in secret to avoid making Kat jealous. During the episode Writer's Block, Kat confesses that she cheated on Brendan with her ex-boyfriend Spud, and Brendan subsequently dumps her. A few months later, in Proof, Dinah notices that Brendan thinks about her quite a lot, possibly hinting that he has a crush on her. Later, in Fair Catch, Brendan finally follows the advice of Raven (who makes a brief cameo in the episode) and musters up the courage to ask Dinah out. She accepts, and they get together. In Season 6's episode A College Date, Dinah and Brendan decide to meet up and hang out with her college friends. Brendan, however, has no idea what to do, since college people are more mature and act differently than high school students. Brendan seeks advice from John, and everything runs smoothly; however, at the end of the episode Brendan realizes he has to be someone else to be with Dinah, and they break up''. '' Family Dinah's Mother When Dinah was little, she and her mother were in a car accident. It is evident that this accident has left Dinah with a fear of driving. Dinah's mother was killed in the car crash, and following this event Dinah began dressing in all black and listening to goth bands. Initially, Dinah did not tell Linda that her mother had died in the crash, but later on she discovers the truth. Graduation In The Graduation List, Dinah graduates from Centerscore High. During her last few days, she finds an old "bucket list" she wrote before she and her mother were in the car accident. The list consisted of all the things she wanted to do before she graduated: #Be rebellious. #Throw wild parties. #Be popular. #Get perfect grades. #Be Prom Queen. Several Centerscore students help Dinah with the list: *Spike helps Dinah be rebellious (by accompanying her to get a tattoo from Lucretia). *Brendan convinces Hector to let Dinah co-host the annual graduation party at her house. *Paula helps Dinah to be popular for a day. *Spud helps Dinah earn an A in her biology class, giving her perfect grades. *Everyone pitches in to recreate prom at the graduation party, and they elect her as honorary prom queen. Since her graduation, Dinah does not appear in weekly episodes as often as she used to. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Goth Category:Departed Category:Original Cast